gailcarrigerfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampires
Vampires are supernatural creatures who feed on blood. They exhibit greater strength and healing than normal humans, and are immortal. Society Vampires organize themselves by groups called hives, each led by a queen, whose bite is the only one capable of metamorphosing a new vampire. There are three hives located in London, not including the Westminster Hive (or later, Wimbledon Hive). Very strong male vampires can separate themselves from the hive and live alone, with their own territory. These are known as roves. Hives are also often staffed with drones, humans who donate blood and other services to the hive for artistic patronage or the chance to go through metamorphosis into an immortal themselves. Within the British Empire, vampires are the administrators and strategists whom determine how to keep territory won in military campaigns. This is a task mainly taken on by the potentate, who has first-hand knowledge of strategy and management going back to the Roman Empire. Abilities * Vampires are stronger and (if you ask them) smarter than humans. * They are also faster than both werewolves and humans, although werewolves are stronger than vampires. * They live very very long time, much longer than werewolves. * They have a superior sight and a heightened sense of hearing. * They have supernaturally fast healing, visible in action, although it is harder for them to heal from a bone injury than a blood injury. Vulnerabilities * Vampires are allergic to garlic; it makes them sneeze. * Vampires do not like the smell or taste of citrus. * They will burn and die in sunlight and are forced into a sleep cycle as the sun rises. * Vampire Queens can not leave their houses. The older they get, the more confinedin space until they will eventually not leave a room and then a bed or chair. * If a vampire queen is forced to leave her house through destruction, she will Swarm with her hive. THis is a result of Tether Snap. She goes temporarily insane until she has established a new residence and location-tether. * Rove vampires can also swarm if they are under threat, it's way less severe than with queens. * Even rove vampires cannot travel much beyond their territory limits after a certain amount of time. Campus, for Oxford Dons, the school for Professor Braithwope, or London central for Lord Akeldama. * Vampires can suffer from Tether Snap, when their link to place and time is broken. This is more common in roves because they do not have secondary tethers to any hive mates. * Tether snap results in insanity (a permanent state of swarm) and often blood lust. Usually these vampires are killed or kill themselves. * Vampires are sterile, unless in direct contact with a preternatural or they have had their ability taken by a metanatural. Well-known Vampires in the Universe * Lord Akeldama * Countess Nadasdy * Lord Ambrose * Duke of Hematol * Ivy Tunstell * Queen Matakara * The Potentate Trivia * The myth that vampires cannot enter a home uninvited is based on their obsession with politeness and social etiquette. * Vampires will not metamorphose someone who has children. * A vampire is able to move long distances for a short period of time after metamorphosis, before the tether to the hive is established. This has facilitated the spread of vampires throughout the known world. * Vampires dislike mechanicals, even going so far as to try to discredit them, along with the crystalline valve technology, during Waistcoats & Weaponry. * Vampires are much less likely to marry humans than werewolves. "Play with your food, don't marry it!" is a common saying. * Vampires are obsessed with beauty and art in all it's many forms, from people to things to interior decoration. They tend to invest well and have vast financial resources. * Vampires are major shareholders in the East India Company, one of the reasons it's nickname is Bloody John. Quotes * “Alexia's books called this end of the vampire life cycle dissanimation." (Soulless, Chapter One) * "A vampire could probably rip a werewolf's head clean off..." (Blameless, Chapter Fourteen) * “Vampires hated to lose blood—it was troublesome to replace and always left a stain.” (Heartless, Chapter Two) * “And vampires were perverted. Or so she hoped." (Romancing the Inventor, Chapter One) * "You know how vampires are-the respectability of the supernatural mystique, the gravitas of the blood, the nobility of the fang, all that rot." (Prudence, Chapter Seven) * "Poor vampires-so obsessed with style yet often cursed to look decades behind the times." (Prudence, Chapter Nine) * "Vampires did not really feel the cold. They were cold already." (Romancing the Werewolf, Chapter One) Links * How to Defend Yourself Against a Vampire, Gail Carriger Style (Special Extras) Category:Vampire Category:Species Category:Supernatural Types